


Something Sweet and Almost Kind

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Spoiler alert:Wade will not become pretty in this one, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: When Aunt May goes missing, Omega Peter must find her before it's too late. What happens when he does find her and must either take her place or leave her to suffer at the hands of a terrifying beast?This has most certainly been done before, but I couldn't resist. I think that I read a fanfic about this once, but can't remember which it was. Let me know if it's too similar, but also keep in mind that I'll be kinda following the plot of the movie.





	1. Chapter One: Provincial Town

Peter wakes early, as always, to tend the garden and animals. He washes his face and dresses, rubbing some of the foul-smelling oil on his scent glands. He rubs gently on his neck and wrists, making a slight face when the sting starts. It always seems to irritate his skin, but it's a price he's willing to pay. Once he deems that his scent is hidden, he quietly makes his way outside. The sun has barely begun to light the landscape about him. Peter takes in a deep breath of fresh air, glad to smell something other than the oil. He glances at his roses, they are blooming as best they can after someone trampled them last week. That someone being Flash Thompson. Peter scowls at the thought of the alpha. He sets to work watering his garden, weeding what needs it, and picking the ripe vegetables. Once he fills a basket, he descends into the cottage's cool cellar, placing the basket and picking up another. Then, he grabs a bag of feed. He climbs the steep cottage stairs, not bothered by the musky odor. Peter tries not to overfeed the chickens, but they cluck so prettily and bob around his feet, almost rubbing against him like a pet cat. So, Peter gives in and feeds them extra. 

"Alright, just this once. I'll feed you extra, but you have to promise to lay some good eggs today." 

"Talking to the chickens again, Peter? Should I be worried?" Peter laughs and turns to face his Aunt May. "Just as long as they're not talking back, I suppose." 

"Not yet, though I think that Betsy here is trying to tell me something." Aunt May smiles at her nephew, then comes to take the feed from him. 

"Headed down to the cellar already?" Aunt May nods. 

"I'd like to get some canning done this morning. I assume we've got some fresh vegetables for that?" 

"We've got quite a bit. Lemme grab a handful of this feed, before you take it back down." And so Peter does just that. He grabs a handful of the feed and begins his trek to the woods. Aunt May shakes her head, tutting at him, but it's loving. He makes his way through the wood, stopping every once in a while to pick different flowers and herbs. He knows very well which plants were good and which were dangerous. Soon enough, he comes to his favorite clearing. He sets his basket on the ground and plops down. It doesn't take long before the birds take interest. He opens his hand, showing his palm. A particularly brave little bluebird glides down from its branch and hops towards him. He recognizes this bird. 

"Good morning, Blue." He speaks softly, slowly holding his hand out and scattering some feed for the little bird. It hops closer, pecks at the feed, and then begins to eat. Peter watches as the bird hops closer, becoming braver. So he opens his palm and lets the bird sit on his fingers and peck at the feed. He giggles a little at the ticklish pecking, but the bird doesn't startle. It's gotten used to Peter by now. A loud rustle scares the bird and Peter. But where the bird can fly to the safety of a tree, Peter cannot. At least, not as quickly. His wide eyes scan the clearing, heart thumping. It could be nothing... but it could also be something. He thinks that he catches a whiff of something.. earthy and spiced. But then, a breeze blows the scent away. Peter slowly gets to his hands and knees, ready to sprint off. He is startled by a much louder noise behind him and so he whirls around to be met with Flash Thompson's chest. Peter jolts back, catching Flash's sharp smell. He always smells angry, even when he's grinning down at Peter like he is now. 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He knew damn well he did, but last time Peter was overly sassy with Flash, he'd trampled his roses. 

"Yes, I wasn't expecting to see you this early in the morning." Flash's grin fell a little. 

"Why not? I get up early every morning to take care of the shop." 

"Yes, I'm sure that's a lot of work! That's why I-uh-didn't expect you." Flash's grin strengthens again and turns into something more prideful. 

"It is a lot of work! But it's also very rewarding work, you know. I could take care of a nice large family with my money." Uh oh. Peter knew where this was going and he was already mourning his sweet roses. 

"Is that so?" Peter tried to casually look for an escape route. 

"That is so. And I've found the prettiest little omega to start that family with." Peter felt relief rush through him. Flash had found an omega? He felt sorry for whoever that was, but also relieved that he wouldn't be bothering Peter anymore. 

"Who's that?" Flash's grin turned predatory and Peter knew he'd been wishful thinking again. 

"You, silly omega!" His hands reached to pull Peter closer, but he was already running. Flash laughed and gave chase. "Didn't think you were the traditional type, but I'll chase you down, little omega!" 

Of course that brute would think that Peter was 'giving chase.' Peter just wanted to get away! He soon reached his doorstep, yanking the door open before it was slammed shut in his face. Flash stood behind him, panting, with his hand keeping the door shut. 

"Caught you, little omega." His breath smelled terrible to Peter. It felt terrible hitting the back of his neck. Peter turned quickly, catching Flash with his fangs out. Rage sparked in him. 

"How dare you? You chase me through the woods and then assault me on my doorstep? Now I find you trying to mate me without asking?" He shook with anger and fear, he was sure that his scent glands were working overtime to put out 'distress' calls. Flash's nose wrinkled. 

"How dare I? How dare I? You should know your place, Omega." Flash practically spit that last word. Peter felt frozen in terror as Flash's palm raised above his head, smacking down hard on Peter's face. His head jolted to the side, and pain jolted through his cheek. As tears stung his eyes, Flash's grin returned. 

Now, Peter was a smart boy. He really was. He could read and write more fluently than anyone in the village, and had been able to since he was a young child. He knew a little bit about everything, but mostly, he knew about growing things. However smart Peter was, it didn't stop his quick mouth. It often got him in trouble. It was about to get him in even more trouble. 

"You should work on your hitting, Flash. I've fought omegas who hit harder than you." Peter hardly heard the growl before he was being shoved against the solid door to his home. His head knocked hard twice as Flash yelled in his face. He didn't even listen to the words, because the creaking door to the cellar had just opened. Aunt May hurried up the steps, fury as hot as fire burning in her eyes. 

"Get away from my nephew." Flash growled at Aunt May, but the omega woman bared her teeth, yowling low in warning. The alpha male let out a laugh and dropped Peter hard on the stone steps. Glaring down at him before practically stomping back towards the woods. Before he was out of earshot, he turned and made eye contact with Peter. 

"No one says no to me, Peter." And with that, he was gone. Aunt May rushed over, murmuring soothing noises and checking Peter over. His eyes stung with humiliated tears, but he let the omega woman who raised him look for serious injury. After she found none, she hugged Peter to her breast, letting him breathe in deeply. Her scent calmed him. She kissed the top of his head and rocked him for a moment before pulling back to look in his eyes. 

"Flash Thompson is not an alpha." Peter screwed up his face in confusion. 

"Of course he is, you couldn't smell it? You didn't see his fangs? His build?"

Aunt May shook her head. "I mean, he isn't an Alpha. A real Alpha. I don't want you to think that every alpha is like that.. that your father was ever like that. A real alpha should be strong to protect, not to hurt. He should want to take care of you, not control you. Flash is not a real Alpha; he is a bully." Peter nodded, laying his head back down. 

"Yes, Aunt May." He mulled over her words for a bit. "Was my father a real Alpha?" 

"Yes, your father was a wonderful Alpha. He took care of your mother. He courted her properly with kindness, not with threats. And then, when they mated, he took care of her. He loved her unconditionally. Your father was overjoyed when your mother became pregnant. He loved you so much, Peter." 

Peter felt tears welling up again. He sniffled a little. "Thank you, Aunt May." She pet his hair a few more times before helping him up. She gave him a weak smile and lead him inside, no doubt to prepare a meal. He stopped fast in his tracks. 

"Oh, Aunt May. I forgot my basket in the clearing! I have to go get it!" Aunt May shook her head. 

"Absolutely not. Not after what Flash has done today. I'll go get it." Peter's scent flashed with panic. 

"No! Aunt May! If Flash was waiting in the woods, then he'd hurt you. I'm much faster and I know exactly where I left it." His Aunt gave him a reproachful look. 

"Peter, you can't risk it. Besides, if worst comes to worst, we'll weave another one." Peter groaned inwardly at the work needed to weave another basket. 

"Please, Aunt May? I left some flowers and herbs in it and I don't want them to rot." Aunt May looks defeated, but nods reluctantly. 

"Alright, but you hurry now. Do you hear? You run there and back. I want you home in less than five minutes."

Peter nodded solemnly and rushed out the door, sprinting to his clearing. He wove through the trees expertly before finding his basket. He takes a deep breath and gets ready to start back when he hears a pitiful little tittering. He looked around for the source and saw a flash of blue on the ground. The blue spot thrashed a little and he heard a painful chirp. 

"Oh gods, oh no." Peter immediately dropped the basket and rushed over to find his little Blue. The bird was obviously in pain, laying by the tree where Peter assumes the nest is. Peter let out a sob at the poor little thing. He looked around for the cause only to find a stone. Who would have-

Flash. Of course Flash did this. He saw Peter feeding Blue and attacked the poor bird just because Peter wouldn't mate with him. He must have done this on his way back to the village. Peter's tears become angry and pained. "Oh, Blue. How could someone do this? It's okay, little Blue. I'll take care of you." Peter wiped at his tears with his long sleeve. He carefully cradled Blue in his hands and held the bird to the safety of his chest. He knew logically that a bird couldn't smell his scent, but his mothering instincts kicked in, pouring out a smell synonymous with 'safe. care. love.' Peter was distracted, but he still noticed that same scent from earlier, only a bit stronger. He shook of the smell and grabbed his basket, carefully running home so as not to jostle the little bird more than necessary. 

Peter made it home to see Aunt May on the steps of the cottage, hands on her hips and worry wrinkling her brow. She looked relieved to see Peter, but not to see his fresh tears. 

"What happened, Peter? Is that a bird?" 

"It's Blue!" Peter sobbed out. Aunt May hurried down the steps to take Peter's basket and help him inside. She set to work, checking the wing, bandaging and splinting it. Then, she checked for any other injuries. 

"He'll be alright, Peter. He just needs some time and a safe place to recover." Peter's shoulders slumped in relief. 

"We can keep him here until he heals, right Aunt May?" 

"Of course, Peter. You'd better get him some more feed, though. He needs to keep up his strength." 


	2. Chapter Two: Great Wide Somewhere

Peter took good care of the little bird for the next few days. He made sure to feed Blue plenty and to change bandages under Aunt May's watchful eye. She was a wonderful healer, and he learned a lot from her. His little bird began to get better, slowly but surely. Peter was overjoyed when Blue's wounds healed and the bird began to hop around happily again. His trust in Peter seemed to have strengthened even more after the tender care that Peter had shown him. Peter looked forward to the happy little chirps sent his way throughout his chores. He picked vegetables in the morning, fed the birds(both chickens and Blue), baked and cleaned. Through it all, the little bird sang for Peter happily. Aunt May often came home nearing sunset after a long day of tending to the village people's* ailments. Peter was always sure to have dinner ready on the days that Aunt May worked. She would always come through the door, sniff the air, and smile warmly at her beloved nephew. 

"Thank you for making dinner Peter, you have no idea how grateful I am for you." Peter smiled and preened under her praise. 

"I try to help out around here, Aunt May." 

"You help more than you know." The rest of the dinner was spent in companionable silence. Both omegas were quiet, and so the peace was welcome.

Aunt May helped Peter clean up after dinner before heading into her room to prepare for bed. Peter got himself dressed for bed and got Blue one last bedtime treat. The bird was getting fat. But Peter didn't care. He smiled as the little bird pecked at the berries happily and settled down in the makeshift nest that Peter had made him. In that way, they were very similar. Both the nesting and the love of berries, Peter supposed. He waited until he could hear Aunt May snoring before he climbed out of his window and onto the roof. 

Peter loved looking at the sky. It was so lovely and ever-moving. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his full stomach. "I want adventure in the great.. wide.. somewhere!" Flash Thompson's sneer crept into Peter's mind, startling him awake. "I want so much more than they've got planned." But as Peter lay on his cottage roof, rubbing his stomach, he couldn't help those Omega feelings that crept up on him. "For once, it might be grand to have someone understand..." And with the calming thought of a nameless and faceless alpha, a real Alpha like his Aunt May had talked about, Peter watched the stars until his eyes began to droop. 

The next morning, he woke and tended his bird and his chores as usual, but when Aunt May came back early from tending the village people,** Peter knew his day would not be usual. Aunt May looked worried as she filled Peter in. 

"Peter, there's been a terrible attack on the village past ours. They've sent for me to help, their healer has only been able to do so much. I've gotta get over there as quickly as I can." 

"I'll pack us up." Aunt May shook her head and took Peter's hand. 

"No, Peter. You need to stay here. I need to take Phillipe with me and I need you to look after the cottage." Peter nodded, still worried but not about to argue with Aunt May. She was in a hurry, and if she needed him to take care of everything, dammit Peter would. 

"Yes, Aunt May. Take your cloak, it looks like it's going to rain." Aunt May did so and quickly headed outside. Peter followed behind her closely, helping her load up the horse. Aunt May turned and gave Peter a long and tight hug. 

"Thank you for taking care of the cottage, Peter. Stay safe, I love you, and I'll be back before sunset in three days, or else I'll send word." Peter helped her climb onto Phillipe's back as thunder began to rumble ominously. 

"I love you, too Aunt May! Stay safe!" She rode off quickly and Peter glanced up at the sky as a single raindrop hit his freckled nose. As he looked up at the darkened sky, the rain began to sprinkle down. Peter went inside and hoped that it wouldn't rain too hard. He hoped that Aunt May would make it to the next village safe. He hoped that she wouldn't be gone long, and that Flash Thompson would stay away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's fun to stay at the YMCA! It's fun to stay at the YMCA!  
**Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true, on the land or on the sea~?? IN THE NAVY


	3. Chapter Three: No Sir, Not Me

The rain remained calm throughout the night, which eased Peter's worry a bit. Along with his regular chores, he cleaned the house top to bottom the next day to keep busy. The day after that, he did his chores and then baked enough to last a week, felt guilty for the waste, and journeyed into town to give said baked goods to an older woman who'd just lost her wife. The older omega was generally ignored or looked down upon. The fact that she was an older omega meant that she could no longer bear children or care for others'. She had become a perceived burden to the adults, though the children loved her. The young omegas came to her for advise, or to listen to her many stories. The young alphas paid her no mind except for her stories, and the adult alphas despised her for not following her alpha into death, like a good little loyal omega.

Peter brought her the baked goods and his heart warmed when she immediately shared with him and the other young omegas with her. He spent a few hours listening to her crackling voice, soothed by her cinnamon scent. When he returned home, he avoiding the pub where most alphas spent their time. He wasn't looking for trouble, especially if that trouble cam e from an alpha. The next day, it rained again and so Peter spent his time inside for the most part. He worked at his knitting and weaving, but the quiet suffocated him. He paced around. Usually, Aunt May was at least here to bustle around or clear her throat. Her absence was obvious. He pet his own hair to hopefully alleviate some anxiety. It didn't do much. The next day, Peter spent his time peering out of the window. Aunt May didn't return. Peter began to pace again. He was sure that he could see a path worn into the wood. Peter tried to sleep that night, but his sleep was fitful and far from the rest he needed. 

Peter woke up, half expecting to hear Aunt May bustling around, or her gentle snoring. When he heard nothing, he clambered out of bed, got dressed, and decided to get to the bottom of this. He hadn't even gotten his oil on when he heard footsteps on the porch stairs. He ran to the door, flinging it open. A breathless laugh of relief died quickly with his smile when he saw who it was. 

"Peter, we need to talk." Flash Thompson stood at his door. He let himself in, pushing into Peter's personal space. "I think you really are a good omega, you just need an alpha to tame you. So, I've decided that I will be that alpha." Peter felt like screaming. Aunt May hadn't returned home, Flash was in his home, and his BOOTS WERE MUDDYING PETER'S CLEAN FLOORS.

Okay, so that last one wasn't quite so important, but it felt that way to Peter. He was panicked over May and he'd been cleaning, but mostly nesting the past few days out of stress. Flash was an unwelcome alpha, a perceived threat, in his nest. Peter felt like crying, but he also felt like biting and scratching. He didn't do either. Instead, he stood by the door, hoping to make it seem as if he was just leaving. Maybe then Flash would do the polite thing and get. OUT. OF. HIS. NEST. Instead, the alpha began talking about how many babies he wanted Peter to have and how Peter would be expected to act and how Peter should take care of his home. 

"Flash-I don't know what to say!" That caught the alpha's attention. As did Peter's home. 

"Omega, have you been nesting?" The alpha stood suddenly, stalking towards Peter. "You smell so much more... fragrant now." He smelled the air near Peter, which made the omega cower against the door frame. Flash got a predatory grin again. "Is my omega going into heat?" Peter watched the alpha lick his lips with disgust. Flash took another smell only to be greeted with the smell equivalent of Peter screaming "GET OUT I HATE YOU," but the alpha didn't seem to notice a difference in Peter's smell. 

That was the problem with Flash, and with most unmated alphas in Peter's village. They didn't listen to an omega, whether it be verbal or body language. Peter's eyes hardened and he managed to shove at Flash's arm leaning against the door frame above Peter. He lost his balance and fell to the ground in a heap. Peter smelled the rotten anger smell intensify from Flash before the alpha began to get back up. Peter acted quickly, kicking the alpha in the backside and out of his home completely. He closed the door and locked it with the chain and the bar. The alpha screamed outside, banging at the door and punching it while Peter cried, cowering in a far corner. Eventually, though. He went away. Blue hopped out from under the table, nervously ducking under Peter's arm for protection. Peter sniffled and gave the bird a perching place on his fingers. 

"We've gotta find Aunt May, and we've gotta get out of here, Blue." Of course, a bird can't speak, and probably can't understand, but Peter was sure that he saw determination in those little eyes. He moved quickly, only packing the bare minimum. He was careful to only pack what he could carry for a long ways. He covered up his scent glands with extra care, then packed the meager bottle. He'd need to get some more when he got home. He wrapped himself in a cloak and slung his bag over his shoulder. He worried over Blue for a minute, but shouldn't have. The bird stretched its wings out carefully and managed to half-hop and half-fly onto Peter's shoulder. 

"Good job, Blue! You're healing up so well. So proud of you." He gave the bird a little scritch under the chin. "Are you coming with me, then?" The bird chirped in what seemed to be an agreeable fashion, so Peter started off with a bag full of necessities and a shoulder full of bird. 


	4. Chapter Four: Take Me Instead

Peter fought his way through the forest. It was so warm and welcoming in the daytime, but during the rain and the thunder, it felt like clawed hands grabbing at him and pulling on him. He grit his teeth against the scratches. It was a wonder that Blue stayed with him through the storm, though Peter tried to shelter him with his cloak. The bird seemed to chirp at him encouragingly, and so Peter continued. Eventually, Peter felt worn through. He collapsed under a tree and shivered into the roots. The wind battled around him, making him feel bruised and tired. He hiccuped out a few sobs before fighting to stand again. He continued on like this, only stopping to rest when it was absolutely necessary and he couldn't take the onslaught anymore. The bird stayed with him, chirping at him. Then, Peter came to a crossroad. He was almost sure he needed to take a right, but it'd been so long since he'd come this way and so he faltered. The bird pulled at his cloak. He ignored it for a moment before Blue shot out of his hood and pulled Peter to the left. Peter cupped his hand gently around the little bird, putting him safely back on his shoulder. 

"Okay! Okay, we'll go left. Just please don't scare me like that again! The rain is pouring, and though you are a brave bird, your wing hasn't healed yet." Blue seemed to chirp happily again, and so Peter went left.. at the orders of a bird. He was too tired to think about it. After a few minutes that stretched like hours, Peter stumbled upon a gate. Peter literally stumbled upon a gate. The rain was blinding and it was darker than anything Peter had ever seen when he ran head first into a wrought iron gate. His fingers traced the wall next to it, cold stone. He pulled and pushed at the gate, hardly expecting it to open, but it did. He stumbled in blindly, hoping that it was either the town gate or the gate of a kindly noble. Either way, Peter needed shelter and rest. Behind him, Peter heard the gate slam loudly. He reasoned with himself that it was the wind, but despite the storm raging about him, Peter couldn't help but feel differently. 

He fought through the rain a minute more before finding a path. The path was somewhat shielded from the onslaught by very tall bushes. Though the storm shook the large oak trees, these bushes seemed immune from harm. Peter was confused, but he was also cold. He decided quickly that he was colder than he was confused, and so he continued down the path, grateful for the small reprieve from the wind. He told Blue this, and the bird nuzzled into him. He finally made it to a large set of stone steps. He made his way up, only slipping a few times, before making it to the biggest door that Peter had ever seen. He knocked loudly with the knocker, trying to ignore how loud the thunder sounded. As lightening struck, Peter was blinded and the thunder rattled him to his core. 

"That must've been close, Blue. We need to get inside. I hope the master of this place isn't too angry." He opened the door a bit, then closed it behind him like the polite boy that Aunt May had raised. He stood on the stone, dripping noisily onto the floor. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Peter pulled down his hood and Blue shook his feathers out. Peter stood in the foyer for another moment before slowing making his way inside the rest of the home. "Hello? I'm uh, sorry to intrude. It's just the storm is awful and m-my Aunt is missing." Peter shivered from the cold. He noticed the cobwebs covering everything. "Perhaps it's abandoned, Blue." Peter heard a soft wail. It sounded terribly familiar. He heard it again. 

"Aunt May??" Peter rushed through the place, slipping a few times, but catching himself. "Aunt May?" She called out again. As Peter ran, he began to realize how big this place must really be. It wasn't a home.. It was a castle! He buried that down for later, though as he stumbled towards Aunt May's voice. Eventually, he found her inside a dungeon. She was locked away, but not chained. She rushed to the bars, reaching for his face. He settled his cheek in her hand. 

"Aunt May! I was so worried! How long have you been here? Why are you locked away? What's going on?" The older omega shook her head, tears streaming down her face. 

"There is no time to explain, Peter. You must go home. You can't be here!" 

"Aunt May, what are you talking about? We have to get you out!" Again, May shook her head. 

"There is no way, Peter. But you should go on home now. I love you so much, my dear nephew." This time, it was Peter who shook his head furiously. 

"No, no way. I'm not leaving you!" Suddenly, the loudest and deepest growl that Peter had ever heard rung out through the dungeon. Peter froze, terrified. The growl came again, closer this time. Peter scrambled to stand in front of Aunt May, even though the bars divided them. She cried out again and again for Peter to run, but he stood his ground as the growling got nearer. Soon, Peter could smell something.. Pure alpha. He felt torn so many directions. His omega screamed 'SUBMIT' but 'PROTECT', and Peter wanted nothing more than to run, but without May, he couldn't. Instead, he gasped in fear, cowering into the bars as far as he could. 

"What are you doing in my home?" A deep growl echoed against the stone walls and beat against Peter's senses. The voice was the most alpha thing that Peter had ever heard. He felt his knees tremble. 

"I came for m-my Aunt, sir. Please, let her go!" Peter's voice shook as he spoke. The growl turned into a rumbling laugh that sounded louder than the thunder to Peter. 

"Let her go? So you both can run along home to whatever village you crawled out of and tell everyone about the monster in the woods?" The growl turned into a snarl towards the end of the sentence and Peter closed his eyes out of fear. 

"N-no. We won't tell anyone, I swear!" The alpha-the monster, whatever it was, remained in the darkness. When Peter opened his eyes again, he could see nothing more than a shape. And that shape was the biggest alpha that he'd ever seen. He gasped out in fear again. The monster chuckled meanly. 

"I can't be sure of that, can I? What do I have to stop you from letting out my little secret? I have nothing to hang over you." 

Peter thought hard about that. It was true. He cared for nothing more than his Aunt May, and she cared for nothing more than him. It came to Peter. It was a terrible plan, and he was terrified of the consequences, but he only had to glance back at Aunt May in her sad state to steel his will. He looked back at the alpha, making shaky eye contact with the glowing red staring back at him from the darkness. 

"Let her go.. and I'll stay." The monster perked up at that. "Let my aunt go home safely, take me instead." 

"You would.. stay here? With a monster to free your aunt?" Peter nodded, tears threatening to fall. 

"I care for nothing more than my aunt. Please, let her go." Aunt May shook her head vigorously behind Peter. 

"You can't! Peter, I've lived a full and happy life. Go home, find love, be happy as I was." Peter started crying. The monster said nothing, seeming happy to watch them in silence. It was clear to Peter that his aunt would not leave without him. 

"Please, let me at least say goodbye?" The monster regarded Peter coldly, but the door swung open anyways. He rushed in and hugged his aunt one last time. "Aunt May, I love you so much. You are my rock and my mentor. I learned everything of import from you." Peter's aunt smiled softly and so full of love that Peter almost felt guilty for what he must do. He steeled himself and gave her one last kiss. "Goodbye, Aunt May. I'll miss you." And with that, Peter pushed her out of the cell and pulled the door shut after him. Aunt May scrambled back pulling at the door, but it would not budge. She reached through the cell, holding Peter's face. 

"Peter! How could you.. Peter please, let me stay!" Peter shook his head. 

"I love you so much Aunt May. Go home and be happy." And with that, Peter's aunt was gone. He panicked, looking around desperately. "Wh-what happened? Where is she?" The monster spoke again, his voice low and less aggressive. 

"I sent her home. She will find herself safe in bed in a moment. I swear that no harm has come to her." Peter nodded and slunk to the floor, not quite sure why he was trusting this strange and brutish alpha, but he did. He let his head fall forward into his hands, crying. He could still smell the strangely familiar scent of the alpha, but he didn't have the emotional energy to try and figure out what he knew it from, nor why the alpha was still there. 

"You.. You need to rest." 

Peter sniffled and immediately sneezed. 

"You are sick!" 

"I've been in the storm for hours." The alpha hesitated again before speaking. 

"You really care about your aunt." Peter nodded. "You cannot stay in the dungeons. You need an actual place to sleep." Peter looked up in confusion. 

"I will not be staying in my cell?" The alpha laughed suddenly and uproariously, startling poor Peter. 

"I won't leave you here to rot! No, especially not with the cold and the-the aunt business." Peter squinted at the alpha, but could still only see the outline of him.

"Step into the light." The alpha froze. 

"What?" 

"Step into the light." What was Peter thinking?? Ordering an alpha around like this! But still, though Peter was a very smart boy, he was also very curious. It was part of what made him smart. 

"You don't want me to do that." The alpha's voice was low and sounded like a growl again. It was a warning. 

"Yes, I do. If I am to stay here as your prisoner, I want to know what my captor looks like." The alpha's red eyes burned brighter and his smell turned hot. Peter's nose almost burned with it. 

"You want to see the hideous monster? You want to see the beast?? Then FINE!" The alpha stepped into the light suddenly. The color drained from Peter's face as he was met with the scarred body of the alpha. He wore nothing more than a cloak and trousers, letting Peter see all at once how large, and how scarred the man was. Peter let out a small cry. He clamped his hand over his mouth and the alpha began to stalk outside of his cell. 

"Sorry you asked, aren't you? Poor little brat doesn't like getting what he wants, huh?" The alpha sounded mocking, but Peter ignored that in favor of making his way quickly to the bars. He studied the scars and the ones that looked the worst. 

"Are you hurt?" The alpha froze in shock. The angry hot smell left, leaving only muted version of his normal smell. 

"Am I, what now?" Peter repeated the question and reached out towards a wound that looked barely healed. The alpha drew back. "No. I'm fine." Peter didn't believe that, but he lowered his head and looked away-a sign of submission. "What are you?" Peter jolted at that question. 

"I'm a-what do you mean?" Forgive Peter if he sounds a bit irritated, but of course he isn't looking his best omega self, or smelling it. He'd just fought through an angry alpha and an angrier storm to free his aunt from a monstrous alpha. So maybe he doesn't smell nice and sweet or look pretty for this alpha, sue him! 

"I mean, are you an alpha, a beta, or an omega?" Peter stared at him. The alpha seemed uncomfortable. "I can't uh, I can't tell from here." The alpha averted his eyes. 

"Can't you smell?" Now Peter was asking the blunt and somewhat offensive questions. The alpha looked only a little hurt. 

"Of course I can smell! It doesn't smell like any alpha, beta, or omega I've ever smelled though!" He wrinkled his nose. "Smells awful." Peter remembered the scent-blocking oil. 

"Oh! That! I'm wearing oil over my glands so they don't uh... yeah." Peter felt suddenly awkward. The alpha looked confused. 

"Oil on your glands? Are they hurt?" Peter had never met anyone who didn't know what scent-blocking oil was. 

"No, no. I use it everyday to cover up how I smell." The alpha still looked confused. 

"Why would you need to cover up your scent?" It seemed to dawn on him as Peter blushed. "You're an omega." It wasn't a question. Peter didn't answer. The alpha stared at him intensely for a few moments before seeming to pull himself together. "Let me take you to your new room." The cell door swung open. Peter glanced at the door, then the alpha, then down the corridor. He knew he couldn't make it if he ran. The alpha was much larger, well-fed, and looked like he was made of muscle. The alpha watched this thought process take place before Peter seemingly gave up and stood. He cautiously took a step towards the alpha, then another, until he stood at the opening of the cell. Peter kept a nervous eye on the alpha as he began to lead the way. Peter followed quietly, taking in his surroundings as a candle floated along beside the alpha. This was getting stranger by the minute. 


	5. Chapter Five: Join Me For Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm basing this somewhat on the Disney movie, but also somewhat on the original ideas. If anyone has seen the 1976 Hallmark version of Beauty and the Beast, I think you'll recognize some themes. Just me? Probably, lol. If you're curious, it's on Youtube, though the audio and video aren't synced up in a few places for like two minutes or more. There's like 34k views on it and approx. 20k of those are me. The acting isn't the best, but it's fuckin choice, my guy.

The alpha walked leisurely out of the dungeon, though his steps were large enough that Peter found himself scurrying along behind him. Peter reached subconsciously into his hood to pet Blue, but found the little bird gone. Peter stopped in his tracks, beginning to look around for the little Bird. The alpha stopped, watching him curiously. 

"Oh no! Blue? Where are you?" Peter called into the darkness behind him, hoping to hear an answer. 

"Who is this Blue?" Peter wrung his hands. 

"My bird, well... not my bird exactly, he's really a wild bird but his wing was broken and I've been taking care of him and now he's lost! What if he's eaten, or, or-" The alpha interrupted with a rumbling noise that seemed to calm Peter a little. 

"Where did you last see the little bird?" Peter thought hard. 

"I know that he was with me when I first started running to the dungeon, but then I got distracted by Aunt May and-" The beast made the same rumbling noise. 

"Well, you didn't hear him in the dungeon, perhaps he's somewhere down these corridors. Which way did you come?" Peter looked around, cautiously taking the lead for a moment. He walked down the corridors that he could remember, calling every few feet and becoming more and more nervous as time crept by. Soon enough, he heard a little chirp.

"Blue! Oh, _there_ you are! I'm so sorry for leaving you behind here!" The little bird flitted and chirped happily at Peter, hopping onto his outstretched finger. The beast raised a hairless eyebrow. 

"Wild bird, huh? Doesn't seem so wild." Peter glanced back at him, a relieved smile evident on his face. He could only imagine that his pheromones had begun to overpower the oil placed that morning, because the alpha suddenly sniffed the air and made that calming grumble again. Peter's scent was putting out that mothering and protective smell again. When Peter made eye contact with the alpha again, his eyes were blood red. Peter flinched back as the alpha took a step towards him. 

"You certainly are an omega." Peter scampered back, holding Blue to his chest carefully as if to shield him. 

"Y-yes, I am. Please don't come any closer." The alpha stopped, his nose crinkling before his face turning contrite. He drew away. 

"Please, follow me." Peter did so with great caution. He didn't know what this alpha was capable of, after all. He could only imagine the strength and power in those muscles. Peter tore his eyes away from the large back ahead of him, instead staring at his feet. He could feel a blush cover his face, but the omega was unsure why he felt ashamed. Then, the alpha froze and Peter ran right into his back. "You smell-nevermind. Your room is in the East wing." 

Peter followed the alpha to a large bedroom. He gasped at the beauty inside. There was the biggest bed that Peter had ever seen, with tons of pillows and blankets varying in sizes. The whole bed was surrounded by an opaque canopy. There was a large wardrobe as well as a dresser and an ornate mirror. Peter also took note of a beautiful vanity with a plush seat. Peter looked around in awe at the ornate ceilings and the beautiful walls. Everything was done in a shade of baby blue, which happened to be one of Peter's favorite colors. 

"Do you like it?" The alpha's deep voice startled him out of his wonderment. 

"Of course I do! It's just, this isn't _mine_ is it?" Peter couldn't believe that as a prisoner he'd be given this gorgeous room. 

"It is yours. You will find clothing in the wardrobe and the dresser, as well as any cosmetics that you wish in the vanity." Peter's eyes were wide as he considered the room again, but as his. He glanced at the large alpha again, picking up a scent of pride rolling off of him. He was obviously proud of this room, as he should be. It was beautiful and very homey. Peter entered the room cautiously, not touching anything for the fear of breaking it. The beast let out a rumbling laugh. "Do as you like with it! If ever you want to change anything, you are welcome to." 

"Thank you, sir-Oh, I do not even know your name!" The alpha took a step back subconsciously into the darkness. 

"I do not have a name. But that is not of importance. Freshen yourself up and join me for dinner within the hour." The beast began to storm down the stairs. Peter jolted at each loud sound. 

"Join him for-join him for dinner??" Peter became indignant. Why should he join him? He had been imprisoned, and though it was a beautiful room, he'd much prefer his meager home with Aunt May. Peter grumpily set about preparing for bed. He washed his face and hair before stripping down and looking for something to wear to bed. Most of the clothing choices were more feminine, but not out of place for an omega to wear. Peter finally found a nightgown that looked warm and soft as well as the most beautiful lace robe he'd ever seen. The nightgown itself was a darker blue, with the lace being that baby blue that seemed to theme the room. He dressed carefully before sitting at his vanity, brushing through his tangled hair. It dried quickly into the soft and fluffy curls that he was used to. 

Peter had decided that under NO circumstance would he eat dinner with his captor. Instead, he ignored his rumbling stomach and settled onto the heavenly mattress. He was startled by a loud roar. He jolted up in his bed, chest heaving as he listened for another. Sure enough, it came. He trembled under his covers before hearing stomping feet on the footsteps. A series of loud knocks startled the omega under his covers. 

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" Peter could smell the anger from the alpha, even through the door. His inner omega told him to cower, but Peter was not about to take this. He jumped from his bed, hurrying to the door, and holding the handle, as if he could stop the large alpha from coming in. 

"WHY WOULD I EAT WITH YOU??" He yelled back, adrenaline pushing down the anxiety that comes from standing up to an alpha. The alpha quieted, and muttered as if speaking to someone. 

"I need you.. to come to dinner." Peter was shocked into silence. "Please." He was even more shocked at that. He could no longer smell any anger from the alpha, only... sorrow? That gave Peter enough reason to open the door. He was met with the chest of the large alpha, who quickly stepped back, giving Peter his space. 

"Thank you for asking me, instead of ordering me." The alpha nodded quickly, offering a hand to Peter. The omega didn't take the hand, which made the beast deflate, but still he swallowed and led Peter down the large staircase. Peter was taken into a dining room, and he had to take a moment to stare around the room at the beautiful decor. The alpha watched him with interest before gesturing to a large table. Peter saw nothing on the table except for one plate setting in front of the largest chair. Confusion flooded Peter's features before he came upon the only logical explanation that he could think of. He wasn't a prisoner, he was dinner. 

"Stay back!" Peter leapt behind the table, putting distance between himself and the alpha. The alpha looked confused. His nose wrinkled at Peter. 

"What now?" He sounded almost exasperated which infuriated Peter. Yes, how dare he get upset over his impending doom? One thousand apologies for Peter's childlike behavior!

"What now?? You've-You've brought me here to EAT me!" The alpha froze, and then began to laugh hysterically. His loud, rumbling laughter shook the dining room walls and the chandelier above Peter tinkled from the vibrations. 

"Eat you, dear boy? Eat you??" He laughed harder. Peter's face turned red. The alpha's burning eyes made contact with Peter's. "Now, that's an idea for another time." Somehow, Peter didn't think the alpha was talking about the same thing as Peter. He looked hungry in a way that Peter had never seen before, but instead of filling him with terror, it sent a shiver up his spine and a tingling where he definitely didn't want to be feeling right now. The alpha calmed himself and pulled out the large chair. "This is for you. I will not be, uh, eating with you but I shall keep you company." 

Peter nervously made his way to the chair, sitting down and keeping an eye on the alpha. He squeaked in surprise when the chair was pushed in to the table. Peter watched in disbelief as a plate drifted out from behind him, settling gently on the table. Then, the lid was removed to display the most delicious-looking meal that Peter had ever seen. He felt the alpha behind him sniff reflexively, then heard that rumbling noise pick up again. 

"Delicious.." Peter nodded. 

"Yes, it looks incredible! Are you sure you won't join me?" The alpha grunted a negative response. Peter began to take a bite, but hesitated again. He looked at the alpha suspiciously. "You're sure this isn't meant to fatten me up?" The alpha rumbled quietly in laughter, which Peter enjoyed far too much. He could almost feel the rumbling in his bones. "And of course it's not poisoned or drugged?" The alpha laughed a little louder. Peter turned and threw a mischievous grin over his shoulder. The alpha backed away, moving to the other end of the table where he sat in a chair much too small for his enormous size. Peter tried not to giggle. 

"Is the food as delicious as it looks?" Peter nodded towards the alpha with his mouth full of heaven. He let out a somewhat embarrassing moan, but trusted the alpha couldn't hear it from the other end of the table. If he'd paid attention, he would have seen the alpha stiffen at that noise. Once Peter ate as much as he could, he pushed the plate backwards and took a drink from the large cup in front of him. He'd never tasted anything quite like it. 

"Are you finished eating already?" The alpha was back at his side. Peter jolted. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." 

"Yes, I've eaten my fill." The alpha made a rumbling noise and eyed Peter's plate. 

"You've hardly eaten anything at all!" Peter raised an eyebrow at the beast. 

"Perhaps in reference to yourself, I have not. But, not everyone can be as large as you are." The alpha barked out a laugh. 

"Are you calling me portly?" The omega paled.

"No! You're very strong! It's just that you're so much.. bigger." The alpha's chest puffed up at the inadvertent praise. 

"Honestly, omega. That isn't difficult to accomplish. You are very small." The omega huffed. 

"I'm not _that_ small. Besides, there aren't even any alphas as big as you are, so if anything, you're the strange size." The alpha froze, and Peter could hardly breathe with the smell of 'pride' wafting off of the large alpha. 

"Really?" Peter nodded and the alpha made that rumbling noise again. "Omega-" 

"Peter." The beast stopped in confusion. "My name is Peter, not omega." 

"Peter, I must ask you something." When Peter gestured for him to go on, he did. "I am alone here. I have been for longer than you could imagine. Peter, I must ask you to be my mate." 


End file.
